


The Grimm, his Hexenbiest and their kids travel through Europe

by grimmswan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: I am not happy with the way this story is flowing. I feel that I posted it too early and did not do enough research first. I have never been outside of the USA, so all of my facts are from the internet. Please forgive my premature posting. I will repost when I feel the story is better written. I will leave this up and redo everything at a later time.





	1. First Geneva, meeting with the Council

Somehow, some way, Alexander was able to pull enough strings and put enough of the right paperwork in place for the Burhardt family to travel throughout Europe. The official reason was for Nick and Adalind to discus law and procedure with other law enforcement officers and lawyers.  
But, the real reason, was for Nick and Adalind to show the new members of the wesen council, as well as other wesen leaders, that a grimm could easily work with wesen. That there needn’t be fear and animosity.  
Alexander also thought it was important to show, that mixed relationships could work. That wesen who seemed so different from one another, could have passionate, loving and long lasting marriages.  
“It is time to end the prejudice and the elitism mindset of so many in the wesen community.” Alexander proclaimed.  
Which was probably why, a romantic evening, or an entire day, was always scheduled for every area the Burkhardts visited.  
Neither Nick or Adalind was complaining, though. They both liked the idea of having some time to themselves, figuring they’ll need it after dealing with one bureaucrat or another.  
The family’s first stop was Geneva, Switzerland, to meet up with Alexander and the rest of the newly formed wesen council, at a Luxurious hotel conference hall.  
“I promise you,” Said a council member who was vetinogen, “We won’t bore you and your family with speeches. Besides, it is much more beneficial to the wesen people, to see a grimm interact lovingly with his family, than just hear about it.”  
“Each member of the council has agreed to assist you in any way possible when you visit their area.” Alexander informed Nick and Adalind. “Highly trained child care staff will be on hand when the two of you wish to have a romantic outing. Bodyguards have also been thoroughly checked out, and placed on retainer, should your family feel the need for more safety.”  
“I don’t think that will be necessary.” Nick assured the council. “Both my wife and my daughter are very powerful, I doubt anyone would stand a chance if they dared threaten us.”  
“You are said to be a powerful grimm.” A jagerbar commented. “And yet you obviously show much admiration for your women. Revealing that you do not hold yourself above them. That you have much love and respect for them. Indeed, you are already shaping up to be a very good ambassador for the future of wesen kind.”  
“He is an extraordinary man.” Adalind said, smiling lovingly up at Nick.  
“We should get the family out and about.” A fuchsbau advised. “The obvious affection they have for one another, can only benefit the wesen community, if all wesen see it, and not just the members of the council.”  
With that, the Burkhardts were ushered out of the conference hall and escorted to the finest hotel suit, the city had to offer.  
“Nothing but the best, for our honored guests.” A council member said. “We have taken the liberty to give you a two bedroom suit, so your family has plenty of room.”  
“They really want us to feel welcomed.” Nick commented, as he stared at their accommodations, once his family had been left alone to settle in.  
He was pretty certain that only billionaires and political figures ever stayed at this suit.  
“What we’re doing is important.” Adalind said. “We’re changing the beliefs of a lot of beings, starting a new path of peace and understanding. Showing that those who seem so different from one another, can live and love together. We’re not just talking about change, we’re living it. And showing that a grimm can love. That a grimm can be just and compassionate. It’s a huge step in revealing how the royals made up most of the horrible stories about grimms. If the royals lose their influence, then they lose their power, and wesen can stop living in fear of them. The council see that and wants to show us how much they appreciate that. How much they appreciate you.”  
Nick gathors Adalind into his arms. “Don’t diminish your role in this. You are just as important in showing the wesen community grimms and wesen can be on the same side.” He bends down and nuzzles her neck. “That a grimm and a wesen can have a loving relationship.”  
“Should Kelly and I play in our room, so that you two can play in your room.” Diana asks suddenly.  
Both blushing with embarrassment, Nick and Adalind straighten themselves out and pull away slightly.  
“No, honey.” Adalind told her daughter. “We are going to go out and do a little sightseeing.  
The little girl looked at them skeptically for a moment, but decides they are telling the truth, once they move away from one another and get Kelly ready.


	2. Chapter 2

The Burkhardt's made their way out of the hotel to experience what Geneva had to offer.   
Nick’s phone signals a message. “Monroe has so kindly reminded me that we need to look at all of the clock shops while we’re here. Since time pieces are one of the three things Switzerland is known for.” He tells his wife with exasperation.  
Adalind grins. “We’ll have to remember to get him a hand made clock while we’re here.” She thinks for a moment and says, “I also want to send Rosalee some chocolates from a craftsmen. No one can beat the Swiss when it comes to chocolate confections.”  
“That’s a great idea.” Nick smiles warmly at his wife, loving how thoughtful she is.  
Suddenly, Nick steps a little away from his family and braces himself. Trubel comes into sight, runs up to Nick and jumps on his back.  
“Trubel” Diana and Kelly shout excitedly.  
“I thought you had to work.” Adalind asked. She had been upset when the young woman she considered a member of her family had informed them that she had to work, instead of joining the family on their trip through Europe.  
“H.R. Decided I needed to be a bodyguard for the American grimm and his family while they’re traveling.” Trubel explained.  
“So the whole family can be together for this trip!” Adalind expressed happily.  
“Are you planning to spend the whole trip on my back.” Asked Nick with mock seriousness.  
“It would keep my feet from hurting.” Trubel stated.  
“Um, People are looking at you funny.” Diana informed the two grimms.  
“Elle est sa soeur.” Adalind said to some passers by, who seemed very concerned about the scene.  
At the questioning looks from Nick and Trubel. Adalind explained. “I told them you’re siblings.”  
“You speak french?” Trubel asked with wonder.  
“I speak multiple languages.” Adalind clarifies. “It’s why we’re not going to need translators while we’re here.”  
She blushed deeply at the look of awe, amazement and love she could see in Nick’s eyes.  
“My amazing wife.” He said breathily.  
Nick’s admiration of Adalind was interrupted by a man who introduced himself as their chauffeur while they are in Geneva.  
The first place they were taken to, was a lovely cafe by the riverside, called The Riverside Cafe. They sat on the terrace and looked out at the Jet D’eau Fountain, a natural wonder that had everyone gasping in awe as the jet of water shot up to the sky.  
The food at the cafe was just as wonderful as the view. Nick, Adalind and Truble allowed themselves one drink, then each switched to something without alcohol. None of them wanted to be too impaired to enjoy their trip.  
Adalind chose tea. Trubel chose a soda. Nick decided on coffee.  
Trubel and Diana rolled their eyes and shook their heads when Adalind and Nick insisted on feeding each other decadent cheesecake.  
Once they had eaten, the family toured through what is called the Old Town of Geneva.  
It felt humbling to see architecture that was over two millennia old. To be surrounded by so much history.  
In one shop they found a handmade clock that was intricately carved and painted in white, red, and shades of green.  
Nick knew he had to get it for Monroe. He chuckled to himself, thinking how the blutbad would probably woge in excitement when he opened the box containing his present.  
From a chocolate shop, they were able to put in an order for a box of assortments to be sent directly to Portland. A box was sent to Monroe and Rosalee’s house, Hank’s, and of course, Wu’s.  
Nick held Adalind’s hand in his as they walked. To everyone that saw them, it was obvious they were a happy couple, in love and taking their family on holiday.  
From time to time they would go into a shop and a wesen would realise they were in the presence of a grimm.  
At first, they would step back in terror. But then Adalind would woge, position herself against her husband and lay her left hand over his heart. The wesen would see that a hexenbiest was married to a grimm. Though they were puzzled by such a pairing, the wesen did relax and went back to doing whatever it was they had been doing.  
Chatter from other people could be heard each time this had happened. Adalind informed Nick and Trubel that the other wesen in the store had seen the exchange and were talking about it. They all seem amazed at the family, and were in awe that a grimm and a hexenbiest could be so obviously in love. And that a hexenbiest would be protective of a grimm.  
It seemed that the council’s plan was already working.  
The following day, they were taken to a number of museums the city had to offer.  
“Movies used to not have sound!” Diana expressed in shock at the Charlie Chaplin Museum.  
Nick chuckled, “Or color.”  
“Weird.” she said as she looked at the photo stills of the silent films.  
“They were still really funny.” Adalind assured her daughter. “All of the comedy had to be physical, so actors used up a lot of energy.”  
The family had a great time and everyone laughed at the antics seen on the film reels.  
The museum of music boxes and automatons was absolutely fascinating. It was amazing how so many intricate devices had been created long ago.  
The family also found some of the robotic figures of people a little creepy, and didn’t spend a lot of time around those displays.  
Their third day had the family enjoying a hike and a picnic, enjoying the beauty and splendor of nature. The kids spent all of their energy running and playing, that by the time the family got back to the hotel, they were already asleep. Giving the baby sitters that has been hired by the wesen council, so that Nick and Adalind could go on a romantic date, an easy job.  
Trubel decided to spend her evening at the local clubs.  
“Just don’t over do it.” Nick warned. “Remember, we’re leaving tomorrow for our next city.”  
“Don’t worry, Nick.” The she grimm assured. “I probably am just going to have a couple of drinks, then maybe see a local concert.”  
“Enjoy yourself.” Adalind said.   
“Thanks. You guys, too.” Trubel replied.  
“I’m sure we will.” Nick said, huge grin on his face.  
Trubel rolled her eyes, but didn’t say anything, and headed out.  
For their romantic date, Nick and Adalind were treated to a pleasure cruise and taken to view Chateau De Chillon, a beautiful castle that made the couple feel transported to a fairytale.  
They enjoyed fine cuisine while gazing at the view from the river.  
Nick kept his arms around Adalind. His fingers stroking through her hair. She rested her head on his chest, relishing in his warmth and the love she felt for him.  
Neither one felt the need to say anything. They simply held one another and enjoyed the night.  
So lost in one another, that they never even noticed all of the pictures being taken of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just porn. If you do not like porn, then you don't have to read. This will not affect the rest of the story. This is Nick showing Adalind how much he loves how she speaks multiple languages. He shows her in a very pleasurable way. Again this is porn. You have been warned. Thank you.

When they returned to their hotel room, they wasted no time in undressing one another. Nick occasionally pulled away slightly, to stare in awe and amazement at his bride.  
“Why do you keep looking at me like that.” Adalind asked, blushing from the attention Nick was paying her.  
“I have always found intelligence to be very sexy.” Nick said.”Everytime you speak so fluently in another language, or talk about some piece of history, I just want to take you in my arms and kiss you breathless.”  
Adalind’s grin became wide and bashful. Her skin flushed with a deeper shade of scarlet.  
Never before had anyone ever looked at her the way Nick was. Never before had anyone been enraptured by her intelligence. Only her husband made her feel so special, so valued.  
It made her love him all the more.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.  
Nick returned the kiss with equal fervor. A desperate hunger for Adalind was consuming him. He felt as though he had to have her, or he would go insane. His hands moved all along her body. She moaned against his lips and arched herself into him.  
As good as her lips tasted, Nick needed to taste more of her. He wanted to use his mouth to excite her, as much as her mouth had excited him.  
He dropped to his knees and slipped his hands under her dress, hooking his fingers in her delicate panties and slowly removed them, allowing his hands to brush over her smooth skin along his way.  
He pressed his lips and tongue on her thighs, savoring the flesh as he made his way to her dripping heat. His hands deftly removed her shoes, then grabbed on tightly to her hips, holding her to his attention.  
Adalind’s whole body was trembling, the air in her lungs struggled to get out, and she had to grip on to his head for balance as he got closer to where she ached for him most.  
She cried out the moment she felt him lick a stripe against her moist petals.  
It felt so good. Everything Nick ever did to her felt good, but Adalind knew she was not going to be able to stand on her feet much longer.   
“Nick, please.” She begged, hoping he would understand.  
He did.  
Nick grabbed behind Adalind’s knees and, standing back up, lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist. He returned to kissing her mouth, and this time it was more pleasurable, do to her sensitized center now rubbing over his rock hard bulge.  
She kept one arm hooked around his neck and moved her free hand to his pants zipper, easily unfastening them and pulling his thick member free. She lifted, then plunged herself on to his throbbing shaft.  
They both moaned heavily as Adalind rode Nick like that. She dug her fingers back through his hair, and he held tightly to her butt, kneading the flesh.  
“I love you, Nick.” Adalind whimpered, pressing her forehead to his, pleasure rocking through her entire form.  
“I love you, Addie.” Nick sighed, snapping his hips up, thrusting himself deeper, wanting to take them both over the edge.  
Her walls tightened and contracted around him, triggering his release. Together they rode a wave of euphoria.  
Somehow, Nick’s legs were able to stay working, and he carried Adalind to the bed and finished undressing them.  
All Adalind could do was stare at Nick with a wide smile on her face as she watched him reveal more of his delicious frame.  
She wanted him all over again. She knew she would always want him. And luckily for her, he would never stop wanting her, too.  
Once they were both completely naked, Nick joined her on the bed and proceeded to kiss every inch of her skin. He wanted to show her that his tongue could be useful, too. So he proceeded to lick the area he knew would have her trembling again.  
Adalind sighed, tilting her head to allow him better access to any area he wanted.  
Nick marked her neck with his mouth, pressing his tongue all over the sensitive skin. His hands occupied themselves with exploring her body. Adalind arched into his touch, moaning softly when he cupped her breast and stroked repeatedly over the nipple with his thumb.  
“You are so sexy, my love.” Adalind whispered, wantonly. “You make me feel so cherished.”  
“You’re sexy.” Nick moaned along her skin. “And beautiful and brilliant. You’re the most amazing woman I have ever known.”  
He punctuated that statement with cupping the back of her neck, taking her lips in a deep and passionate kiss, and laying her flat on the bed, covering her body with his own.  
She wrapped her arms around his back, holding him tightly to her.  
His hands roamed down her body, over her hips, and around to the back of her thighs. She cried out when she felt him rub his pubic bone over her too sensitive bud. Her nails dug into his flesh, leaving claim marks on his body.  
Nick knew he would wear them proudly. His hexenbiest owned him, mind, body and soul. He needed to please his mistress, prove to her the he did belong to her.  
His Adalind had shown how smart she was, how clever she was and how powerful, she deserved to be shown just how much he valued all of her.  
He rubbed over her bud until he felt her trembling and gasping again, then he plunged inside of her, as her walls were convulsing. It took all of his will power to hold back, but he wanted desperately to keep this going.  
At this point, Adalind was mindless. Lost in a delirium of pleasure. All she could do was hold on tight as Nick pounded into her body.  
His arms wrapped tight around her. His mouth collided with hers. He thrust himself deeply inside her, wanting to have and hold every part of her. To feel every part of her.  
She writhed beneath him. Her legs entwined with his and she lifted her hip up into every thrust down he gave.  
She screamed out his name as an earth shattering explosion wracked through her body. Causing her to feel as if she were floating in time and space.  
Nick continued to pump into Adalind until she came down, then he took his own sweet release.  
“My Adalind.” He moaned as he erupted, clinging to her as lost to that little death.  
For an eternity, they laid there, holding one another, basking in the afterglow of their passion.


	4. Paris Part One

“Paris is known for romance.” The wesen in charge of the Burkhardt’s visit to the city of lights says, “We have many activities for the grimm and his lovely wife to enjoy. All catered to giving you the most romantic time on your tour through Europe.”  
On the first full day in the city of lights, a guide was hired to show the Burkhardts around to some of the more family friendly locations.  
“The Eiffel Tower was built for the Paris exhibition of the world's fair.” Their wesen guide said as he showed them through the architectural marvel.  
“Was it intended to look like a giant phallic symbol?” Trubel asked.  
Thankfully, she was standing behind Nick and Adalind, so only the couple heard her, and their guide did not, since he was in front of all of them and too busy giving the full history of the structure.  
Nick snorted with laughter at the comment, and added, “What I find strange, is that in every movie set in Paris, all of the windows have a view of this site.”  
“Will you two please behave yourself.” Adalind hissed. “I swear, you’re worse than kids.”  
Nick wrapped his arm around his wife, pulled her in tight and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. Easily placating his embarrassed hexenbiest.  
When they got to the highest platform, Diana expressed excitedly, “You can see the whole city from here!”  
Kelly, who was safely held in his father’s arms, said a long, “Wow” as he looked all around.  
Nick sees a wistful look on his wife’s face. “What are you thinking about, baby?”  
“I can remember, ever since I was a teenager, hoping to come to Paris with the man of my dreams. A man who would love me unconditionally and would never abandon me. I dreamed that he and I would go to every romantic spot in the city, hold hands and maybe reenact some of the moments depicted in the artwork.” She smiles up at him and blushes. “I was just thinking that my dream has come true.”  
Nick smiles tenderly at her and brings her hand to his lips, kissing her fingers gently.  
Adalind reaches up and kisses him on the cheek.  
Kelly, giggling, reaches for his mom, wanting a kiss too.  
Adalind, of course, happily gives her son a kiss on both his cheeks.  
Nick, ever the mischievous grimm, hands his son to Trubel, then proceeds to pull his hexenbiest in his arms and dips her back, taking her lips in a passionate kiss reminiscent of so many romantic stories.  
It leaves Adalind feeling breathless and dazed. And so very muched loved. All of her dreams and desires paled in comparison to having everything Nick gave her.  
Chateau Du Clos Luce is located five hundred meters from the Royal Chateau d’Amboise, and is where the famed artist Leonardo Da Vinci spent the last years of his life.   
Nick had always been a fan of the great artist and inventor. Admiring how the man could create such amazing works of art, as well as imagining machines that would one day become reality a few hundred years later.  
The entire family was in awe of the life size working models of the inventions. They all had fun experiencing the various mechanisms.  
Throughout their visit to the site, Nick could sense that he and his family were being watched. Whoever or whatever it was, they seemed intent on keeping their distance. So Nick chose to keep his awareness of the matter in the back of his mind. He didn’t want to worry anyone needlessly. Or take the chance of spoiling their trip. Especially not wanting to ruin things for Adalind, since she had dreamed of a romantic stay in the beautiful area since she was a little girl. And Nick wanted desperately to give her everything she had ever desired, but had missed out on, do to uncaring people in her life.  
An entire day is scheduled for the visit to the Louvre.  
Nick and Adalind knew that Kelly, being a toddler, would not likely enjoy himself walking around the massive museum of art.  
So it was decided to leave their son in the care of those hired and fully checked by the wesen council.  
Adalind was unsure if Diana should be taken, do to their being so many paintings and sculptures of nude figures.  
In the end, the little girl made the decision for her mother, asking to just stay behind and play in the park with her brother and their assigned caregivers.  
Nick and Adalind walked, hand in hand through the Louvre. Gazing at all the extraordinary pieces of art.  
They came upon a sculpture that had always been a favorite of Adalind’s.  
It was that of a winged man embracing and kissing a woman that was laying down, appearing to be lifting her up.  
“This is a famed sculpture of Cupid and Psyche.” Adalind said with awe and reverence. “ In English it is called “Psyche revived by Cupid’s kiss” and was sculpted by Antonio Canova. In mythology and lore their story is that they faced many challenges, even confronting the gods, in their fight to prove they shared an eternal love, and deserved to be together till the end of time.”  
“Sounds a little familiar.” Nick said, wrapping his arms around his wife.  
Adalind leaned her head back to lay on his chest. “I always loved their story. I wanted to find someone who would love me like that. Hold me like that.” She looks up at Nick and smiles. “I did.”  
Nick smiles back at her, then tilts his head down to meet her lips in a tender kiss.  
“Do you want me to take a picture of the two of you in front of the statue?” Trubel offered.   
Nick and Adalind arranged themselves so that they were more side by side of one another.  
An elderly woman walking by said something in french that got Adalind beaming.  
At the questioning look from her husband, she explained. “That woman just said that we looked like a beautiful couple. She said it was nice to see a beautiful loving couple.”  
Nick looked back at the woman, wondering if she was wesen or human, and if she knew what he and Adalind were.  
“There’s a painting here, of Cupid and Psyche, called “Psyche receiving the first kiss of love. It’s by Francois Gerard.” Adalind expressed.  
By the hopeful tone of her voice, Nick knew that his wife was wanting to go see it. Of course he wasn’t about to turn her down. Plus, he had to admit to himself, the artwork was really putting him in a very romantic mood.  
He was thinking of doing a little negotiating to be able to get more alone time with his hexenbiest wife.  
“Why isn’t she looking at him?” Trubel asked when they came upon the painting.  
“He’s invisible to her.” Adalind replied. “When he first fell in love with her, Cupid forbid Psyche from seeing his face. He would seduce her, make love to her, all without using his own good looks and allowing her to see him. He wanted her love and her trust. He did not want her to fall in love with his godly perfect good looks.”  
“That’s weird.” Trubel said.  
Nick was not about to say what he was thinking. The whole idea of seducing someone without them seeing what you were doing sounded like a wonderful way of making love to his wife. The very thought of Adalind blindfolded and at the mercy of his touch, was too perfect an idea to ignore.


End file.
